1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard generally includes a plurality of peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) connectors, such as PCI-E ×1, PCI-E ×4, PCI-E ×8, and PCI-E ×16 connectors, to connect to corresponding PCI-E cards. Sometimes, a PCI-E connector, such as a PCI-E ×8 connector, uses an open-ended socket, to permit a physically longer PCI-E card, such as a PCI-E ×16 card, to be connected to the PCI-E connector. However, because the PCI-E card is longer than the PCI-E connector, the connection between the PCI-E card and the PCI-E connector is precarious. Some of the pins of the PCI-E card will be exposed out of the PCI-E connector, and are susceptible to being damaged.